U Make Me Wanna
by ashes of roses1
Summary: A song fic!! I used Usher's "You Make Me Wanna" for this Kaguel story. The song is in the full version. i hope u like it as much as i do. take a peek inside. enjoy and leave me a review!!


"You Make Me Wanna..."  
  
Miguel goes to his bedroom, frustrated and confused. He can't help  
but think about his longtime best friend, Kay Bennett, in a romantic way.  
He knows he has to make a decision between Kay and Charity, who is his  
girlfriend of three years, so he puts on the radio, and sits down on his  
bed to think about what and who he wants. The first song that blares out of  
the stereo is Usher's old hit, "You make me wanna...". Miguel closes his  
eyes as he listens to the words of the song, hoping it will help him choose  
his true love.   
  
  
This is what you do  
This is what you do  
This is what you do  
This is what you do  
  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with   
~~ Miguel is with Charity ~~  
Start a new relationship with you  
~~ Miguel wants to start a new (romantic) relationship with Kay ~~  
This is what you do  
Think about her and all the things it come along with  
  
  
You make me  
you make me  
  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and all the things it come along with  
  
  
You make me, you make me  
  
  
Before anything began between us  
You were like my best friend  
~~ Kay and Miguel were the greatest of friends from the very beginning  
before he developed secret romantic feelings for her ~~  
The one I used to run and talk to  
When me and my girl was having problems  
~~ Kay was always there for him through the good and bad, even helping him  
out when with his relationship problems ~~  
You used to say it'll be OK  
Suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I go home at night and lay my head down  
All I seemed to think about was you  
And how  
  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and all the things it come along with  
You make me, you make me  
  
  
Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should have been you  
~~ Miguel and Charity met through Kay since her and Charity were cousins ~~  
What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you  
~~ Miguel loves Charity, but Kay is the one his heart wants ~~  
What should I do  
Should I tell my baby bye-bye  
Should I do exactly what I feel inside  
~~ Miguel is torn between the two girls he loves ~~  
Cos I, don't wanna go, don't need to stay  
But I really need to get it together  
~~ Miguel needs to decide between Kay and Charity ~~  
  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and all the things it come along with  
  
  
You make me, you make me  
  
  
At this point the situation's out of control  
I never meant to hurt her  
But I gotta let her go  
~~ Miguel doesn't want to hurt Charity but he knows that Kay is the one he  
wants ~~  
And she may not understand it  
While all of this is going on  
I tried, I tried to fight it  
~~ Miguel can't help how he feels about Kay ~~  
But the feeling's just too strong  
You make me, make me  
  
  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
  
  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and all the things it come along with  
  
  
You make me, you make me  
  
  
Miguel gets up and leaves his room. He goes to the Bennett's house,  
where Kay is in her room. He knockes on her door and she lets him in. He  
approaches her.   
  
"Kay," he begins looking into her chocolate-y eyes. "I was just  
listening to Usher's song 'you make me wanna,' and it made me decide who I  
really truely love. Plus, it gave me inspiration."  
  
"Inspiration to do what, Miguel?" Kay asks him, getting excited.  
Could he mean that he really truely loves me? Kay thinks to herself.   
  
"This," Miguel says as he steps closer to her and gives her a long  
kiss on the lips.......  
  
The End  
  
{A/N: I wrote this in about a half hour. I heard this song today on the radio as i  
was driving and i was like 'oh!' this would be PERFECT for a kaguel fic. so, here it is, for  
your enjoyment. i hope u liked it as much as i did. KAGUEL FOREVER! please leave me  
a review! thanks.} 


End file.
